I Guess I Am
by I-Am-Your-Kobun
Summary: It started out semi-innocently, but when a bet comes into play will John regret saying yes?


There he was again. "Dave. Get out of my face." John pushed him away, an effort he had been repeating lately. "Fine. If you don't want me in your face, then I guess you must not want me in your house." John rolled his eyes, he couldn't be serious with him now. "Of course I want you in my house, just not in my face."

Dave smirked a little. "Oh, I see what you're saying egderp, you don't want me in your face, you want me in your ass." John blushed "What!? I don't want you anywhere near me!" Now his friend only crossed his arms "So you _don't _want me in your house." John was at a loss for words "Well…I…it's because…"

Dave sighed "Lemme guess, it's because you're not homosexual?" John brightened up at the words "That's exactly why. And you've known it since the beginning." John put his hands on his hips in an almost feminine way "So why are you trying to come onto me when you already know how I feel? This is supposed to be a totally platonic relationship. 'Best bros' remember Dave?"

He couldn't help but fire up at this "It's not my fault! You walking around looking so fucking cute and irresistible all the time, looking like a goddamn woman!" He pointed to the raven's posture, in which he immediately dropped his hands. "I don't look like a woman!" Dave sputtered more angry words "Not right now, but almost 100% of the time you do look like a fucking chick, and Strider's never fail to get a chick!"

John sighed "You know that's a load of crap. You haven't had any girls in months." Dave ignored his slipping shades and tried to explain to John. "Why the fuck do you think I haven't had any girls?! It's 'cause I'm too busy in your face to get any! You're too stubborn and straight let me do anything and they melt like goddamn butter!"

As he kept yelling, Dave noticed John was stuck in a sort of trance, and it seemed like he hadn't even listened to a thing he had said either. "What're you looking at?" He pushed his shades up and John stared at him. Almost like he was trying to peer past the dark lenses.

"You're eyes…are really red…" Dave felt blood pool in his cheeks, just faintly, because the heat wasn't much. "Yeah, well your eyes are really blue." John pushed his glasses up as a reflex and kept staring at John. "So what now? Did my eyes magically make you like me or something?" John shook his head, and his trance ended.

"Just stop getting in my face okay? Or I won't let you spend the night tonight or any night." Dave smiled. "Yeah. Fine. I won't get in your face. But only because I know we'll end up fucking whether you want to or not." John gave him a look of disinterest. "I always have a way to call this off. Don't make me."

Later during the night, around 12 AM, John was being straddled by Dave, both blushing at what was happening and what was planned to happen. Now John cursed himself for ever agreeing to such an easy to lose dare, but he had never lost before. Mario Kart was something he had dominated Dave at…until now that is.

He could only guess that his drive to be on top of and kissing him had been what willed his win. "Are you going to fucking hover over me all night or are you going to kiss me and get this over with?" Dave's blush got deeper at his challenge. "Yeah, I'm just waiting to make sure you're ready." Trying and failing to act cool in this situation.

John hadn't noticed, but Dave had. And had since then been trying to fight off his raging boner. _Just kiss him, lean back and hide it while you still can. You can do this. You're a Strider. And Strider's are always cool, they can handle anything 'cause they're fucking awesome. You're Dave Motherfucking Strider, so this is in the bag for you _He thought.

Dave tried to lean into it, but John moved back. So he took his shirt by a fistful and pulled his face to his own. It was short, but Dave didn't expect his friend to lean in while he was leaning out. John repeated his action and pulled them together again.

Dave cocked one eyebrow. "Do you like kissing me?" John didn't say anything, looking away, trying to hide the huge red blush that had taken over his face. "You do! I knew you would end up falling for me." John whipped back angrily at his assumption "I didn't 'fall for you' okay?! I just kind of like to kiss you, and that's it!"

Dave was actually smiling from how happy he was, and that usually only ever happened when he was getting apple juice and he hadn't gotten it in a long time, not that, that ever happened. His house was stocked with apple juice. So when his smile came along it only made John blush more. And Dave's eyes visible yet again certainly didn't help John's case.

He soon felt a loose grip on his growing erection. "D-dave!" He half moaned his name. His coherence was almost lost as Dave kissed him again, yet this time much deeper, traveling from his lips to his ear, down his cheek and jaw line to his neck, nibbling a little as he went along.

Underneath him, John writhed uncomfortably. Adrenaline fueled his next move, as he pushed his friend away and onto his back. Now John got a good look at the red faced teenager beneath him. "Christ John. Are you mad?" John didn't respond with words but with actions.

He unbuttoned Dave's pants and pulled down his boxers, leaving them on, but only exposing the boys anatomy. "Egderp what the fuck are yo-" he was cut off with the sound of himself moaning. Was _John _really doing _this_?!

His inexperience was obvious, but it still felt awesome. His warm mouth and tongue enveloping him was almost enough already. As John continued to work his tongue, it became evident to Dave he wasn't going to last much longer and he begged for his friend to stop. He didn't want to cum inside his mouth.

Disregarding his pleas, John made sure Dave finished with a moan and sucked him dry. Dave looked down at him. "You swallowed the whole damn load?! Are you a fucking idiot?!" John's face was a little dirty but Dave wiped it away. They both tried to reclose his pants at the same time, but they ended up getting him reclothed quickly.

"Yeah…I'm kind of an idiot…" John smiled with his crooked teeth. "What happened to you not being homo?" Dave teased. "I guess…I am…but I'm not at the same time. I don't fucking know." Dave rolled his eyes, hidden from John now. "If you don't know what you are then how the hell am I supposed to know anything?" John looked at him with a serious expression. For a long time nothing was said and they stared at each other. "Then…I guess I am. I'm gay for you Dave." Dave gave him a small high five "Hey, I'm gay for you too." After looking at each other for awhile they crawled into separate sleeping bags and went to sleep.


End file.
